User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: Sagiri
Prologue: All I can see in battle is lives being lost one after the other. As far as I can remember, war is something that would make us shine the most. Since we are machines made by man with the purpose of war, all of our objectives in the end is to make our masters, our creators and our country proud. But even so, even after such valiant acts of what we believed in is right, I was in the end sunk into the bottom of the abyss. All I can say as I see water rushing up inside me is… What did I do? Why did I deserve to sink? I am doing the best that I can do? Why is this happening to me? Did I really have to sink here? All alone into the dark sea floor I sunk and sunk and sunk until I landed into the oceanic plate that separates the living world and the hidden world inside. I slowly fade into the darkness until one day, someone wishes to make me an instrument of peace. A few hundreds of years has passed and I heard a voice calling out to me. It was a voice that had a gentle ring inside my ears. My remains who lie dormant underneath the seafloor started to move. Slowly, I gain a body that would give access to whatever I have back then. As the metamorphosis starts, Memories of the old war resurfaced and hurt me from inside. “It hurts...” I can hear myself saying that as I look at myself. “Hands?” I realized that I have formed hands which is for holding someone or something. It was one of the appendages a human being possessed. Slowly, I rose up and looked at my old self starting to crumble over the age of oxidation and erosion. “See you soon…” With the minimum requirements that I need and clothes that somewhat magically summoned out of nowhere, I decided to head up to the surface to where a different kind of battle awaits me. This time, all I can ask is… “Am I gonna be special?” But even so, the water around me prevented me from saying my thoughts properly. A chance meeting. After I arrived into this world, I was surprised to see that there are others like me however… “I feel that we are too few.” “Oh that, the Admiral and the rest are on Europe because they have to do some work over there.” Isonami who is currently taking care of me is somewhat close to the rest of the naval base as she teaches me things that I need to learn before the Admiral could even briefed me of my mission. But even so, she never fails to tell some silly stories about the Admiral which makes me wonder if he is competent enough to challenge the waters and to lead an armada. “Are you worried?” Isonami has a habit of playing her hair for a bit whenever she mentions the Admiral. It makes me wonder if she is somewhat close to him or not. “Nope. Rather, are you and the Admiral… on some sort of a relationship?” “You think so? Sagiri-chan, even though it’s something like that… Let’s say we are quite more than friends.” “More than friends? What do you mean?” “About that. You’ll learn it when you see it with your own eyes.” After Isonami has said those words, I have come to realize that there must be something different about the set-up inside this base. I can’t prove it yet. But something tells me that it’s quite large in terms of scale. A week has passed since I have been rescued, one by one… girls who are like me started arriving in groups as they arrive at the naval base while wearing big smiles. From what I heard is that they were successful with their operations and is not going home to celebrate. Slowly, the numbers pour in and the naval base becomes a busy place to be. With nostalgia, I saw some familiar figures like Ayanami and Ushio. As the number of arrivals slowly decreases, I still can’t see the Admiral or even Sazanami who was referred to as the 2nd in command. I really wonder, what she looked like. As the sun sets, a new set of shadows slowly appeared at the other side of the gate. It was a group of 5 people walking as they have entered the gate. Soon, a lot of them stopped doing what they are doing and they all approached the Admiral and the rest. “So, how is everyone?” “We are all fine.” “Good work everyone.” The only man in the crowd who just happens to be the admiral thanked the rest as they gather around them. While he was thanking the crowd, I saw him looking at me and he smiled and waved his hand to greet me. For some reason, I didn’t greet him back and I started running away. And so, that’s how out first meeting has took place. Tension The next day, I was called to the Admiral’s office to properly introduce myself to the Admiral. “I'm the Ayanami-class destroyer, Sagiri. I'll do my best to be of assistance.” “Thanks. Anyways, you have heard your duties via Isonami, am I right?” “Yes admiral.” “Good. Well then, let me ask you something off the record.” “What is it admiral?” “After I arrived here, someone keep pestering me that a certain light novel Artist has been seen inside the naval base and she goes by the name of eromanga-sensei. Was she pertaining to you?” For some reason, I remember a person who keeps telling me that I should draw since I am the artist named Eromanga-sensei. “Well, she A girl keeps telling me that. I don’t even know how to draw… so How can I even be that person?” “That’s true. Well, Akigumo must have it hard over the last Comicket. By the way, she was referring to an anime character which the Artist was named by that hideous pen name, and her real name was Sagiri.” “Me?” “Sadly, the names do connect.” Rather than to feel mad at her, I really wonder what do they do on their free time. Soon, Sazanami stood beside me. “I am Sazanami, the 2nd in command. Anyways, if you have any more questions to ask, feel free to ask me.” Sazanami who had a serious look on her face introduced herself in a rather stiff manner. Was she wary of me for some reasons? “I remember, Isonami-san said that she and the Admiral were more than friends, what does she meant with those words?” As If I stepped on a mine, the Air around me becomes stagnant and Sazanami had an expression to where she is not joking anymore as slowly crumples the paper she is holding. “That Isonami-nee, always saying a lot of unnecessary things…” After seeing Sazanami somewhat lose her cool, the Admiral stood up and he whispers something on Sazanami’s ears which would directly change her mood in that instance. “Ehem, sorry for my mood swings. Anyways, leave it just like that. It might be too early if I said it to you.” “Too early…” The Admiral made a silent plea as he keeps making signs that I shouldn’t pursue the subject matter at this point of time. “Sazanami-san, I have nothing more to ask then.” “Then, you are good to go.” As Sazanami said those words, I calmly made my exit towards the door and walked without looking back. On that time, I still wonder why are they trying to cover something up. I guess, I will learn that as time goes by. The Rooftop It was night when I decided to go to the rooftop. I heard from Isonami that you’ll learn something once you have arrived there. For some reasons, I wonder what’s with the rooftop that some of the girls advise me not to go. “I heard it’s a scary place to be. Hibiki told me that it’s not a place a lady should be.” Says Akatsuki who was trying to stop me. “I heard rumors about that place. But I am pretty sure most of them are not true.” Says Kazagumo who is delivering some documents to the office.” “That place? It’s not good. Definitely not good.” Says Fubuki as she walks with Murakumo towards the mess hall. “That place… It’s a good place to take a nap.” Says Mikazuki who is polishing her sword. “Naughty girls love high places. Wait, that’s wrong in many ways. Just go there and decide if those rumors are true or not.” Says Yuugumo as she fiddles her phone. The chat room was filled with noise when I asked them about the Rooftop, It seems that the Destroyers had a different insight on this issue. When the Heavy Cruisers answering me, it all makes sense. As I walk towards the infamous location, I saw Ooi-san with Kitakami-san walking with one another and the two stopped me before I opened the door. “You there… Do you have any business to do there?” “Isonami-san told me to get here if I want to know some answers.” “That Isonami… Nevermind. Kitakami-san, let’s go. We have no business with her.” “Wait a bit Ooi-cchi. Sagiri-chan, what do you want to learn?” “Everything.” “Sazanami and Isonami could have filled them up for you…” “Can they tell me something that I really wanted to know?” “I don’t know. It depends on what question is that. Anyways, it’s not right to ask the Admiral for every…” “Kitakami-san, let’s go… We have no more business with her. She decided this on her own.” Tugging Kitakami’s sleeve, Ooi stopped Kitakami’s tirade of questions. Kitakami looked at Ooi’s face and she understood that she is acting out of place already. Before the two left, Ooi looked at me and she spoke back to me. “It’s alright. Even if the road is thorny, you’ll be alright. That guy will make sure you won’t get hurt.” And so, the two bid their farewells and they walked to a direction opposite to mine and vanished as they have reached the corner. I looked back and I saw the door that leads me to that place. As I gather courage, I remember one lie that I said to Kitakami-san. I have lied about asking about everything, but Ooi understood my intentions. Ooi saw it through me and she decided to let me go and face the consequences. And so, I opened the door and as I saw the other side, a girl with long blue hair greeted me. “You have questions, right?” And before I knew it, I was dragged into that world. The Exception List “Sagiri, you are included in the '.” The Admiral coldly tells me those words as he bid farewell to me. The Air around the area is cold and freezing. I remember this feeling all too well, it’s the feeling of which I won’t be able to forget no matter how hard I tried. A few minutes before… Samidare dragged me to the Admiral who was sitting there drinking tea as he watches the sun sets. “Admiral, we have a guest.” “Oh. Samidare, can you leave us alone?” “I can’t…” “Please…” Samidare’s face is filled with worries. However, the Admiral’s face is filled with seriousness. Far different from the person I met a few days back. “I understood.” Samidare lets go of my hand and exits through the door and she closes it. All that was left there is just me and the Admiral. “Sagiri, what do you want to know?” “Admiral, am I needed? Am I this important?” “No Sagiri, you are not important.” “Is that so.” For some reason, my heart pricks when the Admiral said the words that I don’t like to hear. “Admiral, what is my purpose then?” The Admiral looked me at the eye and I felt something powerful binding me. “Warships served no purpose asides from tools of war. We are at war and you are all tools made to end the war. I heard from Isonami that you wanted to become an instrument of peace. Sagiri, war is no child’s play. It’s a colossal-scale battle where people lose their lives in the process.” “But… I didn’t do my job as a warship.” “Then, you are bound to fail.” Soon, cool winter chill creeps to my body as the surface temperature starts to fall. “I am not a kind person. Sagiri, I will tell you this straight. Do you hate wars?” As the Admiral asked me this question, memories of the past slowly resurface to my head. As those memories started to run through my head, I fell towards the ground. But the Admiral catches me before I hit the concrete. All the memories I saw are nothing of happiness. It didn’t have any memories of peace at all. Slowly, I cried and cried as I understood what was the real reason for this interrogation. “Are you alright?” “I am not alright. Admiral, I hate wars.” A smile broke out of his face. Soon, he supported me up and he took a notebook and pen and wrote my name in it. “Sagiri, you are included in the''' '''.” The Admiral coldly tells me those words as he bid farewell to me. The Air around the area is cold and freezing. I remember this feeling all too well, it’s the feeling of which I won’t be able to forget no matter how hard I tried. As soon as the Admiral vanished from my sights, Samidare emerges from the darkness. “If you are wondering what happened a while ago. Sagiri-chan, Congratulations.” “Eh? What do you mean?” “I won’t tell…” “Why?” “I have no idea what is ' too. I was dumbfounded what Samidare meant as she said those words. What caught my attention is that the term '. What does it mean? But for now, I can say that the man who hurt me woke me up from my childish delusions. Indeed, I was too naïve and the Admiral corrected my ways. I should and definitely, will go and follow him until the end. Sagiri’s choice The next evening, I went to the rooftop and she saw no one at that moment. “The Admiral’s not here…” As the cool wind blows, my hair gently sways with it. I remember the events that happened here last night and I can say that the Admiral still haven’t told me something important. Soon, I heard footsteps coming behind me. “Sagiri.” What emerged from the shadows is someone whose rank is quite high for a destroyer. “Sazanami-san.” I utter her name as I saw her image with intimidating air surrounding her. “I am a bit mad about this… but I can’t kill you… so let me hurt you a bit.” Sazanami pulls out knives from her skirt and she immediately run faster than my eyes can capture. Despite the speed Sazanami has demonstrated, I felt where her killing intent was aimed at. I moved a bit to the left to avoid a penetrating aura which was aimed at my shoulder and soon, Sazanami’s figure appears to my other side. “What…” “That won’t work. Master does that all the time.” And soon, I felt something stabbed my side. “What a letdown.” Sazanami replied as she removes the knives that didn’t penetrated my side. “Plastic Knives?” I replied as I noticed the knives Sazanami was using. “There is no way I’ll be using those to hurt my sister.” Sazanami replied as she returns her knife to the holster which was placed on her leg. After Sazanami said those words, the admiral made an appearance while carrying a cup of tea. “Master, you owe me an explanation.” “Right. I haven’t finished her exam.” “You mean that there is still one thing to do?” “Yeah, but you volunteered to do that right?” “…” “Thanks, Sorry for deceiving you a bit.” “Unfair…” And the two have embraced one another until Sazanami calms down. After that, Sazanami went back after kissing the Admiral on the lips. After seeing it, I felt uncomfortable as I look at the Admiral’s face. “Sagiri, let me ask you this one last question.” “What is it, Admiral?” “Are you ready to walk with me until the ends of oblivion?” I have no confidence if I’ll be able to join him. But I remember Isonami-san’s words as she briefed me about the exception list. If he asks you if you want to walk with him. Even if you are unsure, just say yes. While I think you are still too early for that, he will ask you if he thinks you are ready enough. Just reject him for now and decide this when you got a second chance. And soon, I took a deep breath and answer him properly. “No Admiral. I am not ready yet.” The Admiral smiled and he grabbed my hand. “Thank you Sagiri. I will ask you some other time then.” “Admiral, can I ask you something then?” “What is it?” “What does ' meant?” “That.” He hugged me and before I knew it, he whispered something in my ears. “It’s a list where I picked the people who are confident enough to decide for themselves are written there. I am glad you have decided this on your own.” “So…” “It’s a list where all of your names are written.” “All of us?” “Yes. The reason I am just stating that is to make them feel that something must be wrong with them for not being mentioned.” “So…” “I am just pressuring them. Rather. I was more of like trolling them.” I fell to my knees as the admiral said those words. All the time, the Admiral is just toying with me. But I have finally understood the trials I did. Rather, I just made myself looked stupid for a bit. “Admiral, since you have fooled me there… let me do something then.” I stood up and I went and look at his face and I remember where Sazanami kissed him. Even though I want to keep my kiss reserved for someone good who would totally take care of me. But I guess I’ll entrust this then to the Admiral. I’ll be troubled if he won’t take responsibility for destroying my naivete. And so, I kissed him on his lips at the time he least expects it. Epilogue The Epilogue or what the Admiral says the punchline of the story. After a bit of misunderstanding on both of our parts, I finally come to decide that it's best not to share what does the '' meant. But even after that rocky start, I have finally made up my mind on following him. "Admiral, Are you around?" At the usual spot at the rooftop, I always look for him. It seems that this place was a common place for the rest to talk to him. But no one had the courage to continuously visit this place since the Admiral doesn't keep a regular schedule whenever he takes breaks. But this time around, He was around sitting on the only bench while drinking a cup of tea. "You again?" "I have decided to join you. Isn't that a bad idea?" "Well, most of all... You lack combat skills. I rather have to let someone train you on that matter. But since Isonami has taken care of you while I am gone. I guess I should dump that responsibility to her." "Isonami-san will do that?" "Well, I guess she'll do it. But I am not sure how much will she ask me for the compensation." "I guess you are right, I heard she wanted to sleep with you one more time." "Ugh..." Seeing the Admiral's face, I realized that he and Isonami were indeed on a relationship far more than friends. But I guess lovers isn't the term I shouldn't be calling them. "Admiral, can you hold my hand?" "Not a problem." When he held my hand, my heart skipped and my body tensed up like my blood went faster than the usual. The heat that it generated made me looked like I was having a fever or something. "Was there a problem?" "None at all. I am fine Admiral." Looking back. Whether or not the Admiral meant that I am unsuited for battle meant one thing. He considers me as someone who is willing to be waiting for him once the battles has ended. But then, I am not sure if I'll be able to keep myself sane if the other girls started to gather around him when the fighting starts. "Admiral, can you teach me how to protect myself?" "I am not a good instructor. But, I'll make sure your body remembers it all... even if you bleed inside and out. Understood?" "Sir Yes Sir!" And a new chapter in my life started to unfold. - end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature